Bathing
by Evane H. L
Summary: [Oneshot] In which Sakura realizes that there can be more ways to relax than by taking a bath.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I just manipulate the characters to my desire.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Warnings:** Slightly pointless, but then what isn't? Oh, and I realize that the title and summary may be a bit suggestive, but... oh, well you'll see. The rating seems to be fine, in my opinion.

* * *

**Bathing**

Slipping her worn, tired body into the warm water was a pure bliss for her aching muscles. Almost every inch of her hurt from exhaust, and it took all of the strength that she could muster not to fall asleep then and there. For one, that would be a life hazard. And by years of experience from being a medic nin, all of her instincts clearly opt her not to.

And for two, her _husband _surely wouldn't be pleased that his wife had seemingly attempted suicide just to take the chance of rest from her daily life. Her daily life consisted mostly of hospital rounds from early morning to late night, as of late.

She sighed and remembered - as a sadistic thought - that evening if he was the one to find her body, it wouldn't be for days; he was out on an A-ranked mission, and she wasn't expecting him home in any less than a week.

As her thoughts swirled within the confines of her head - along with a few outbursts of thoughts - her senses didn't fail to alert her that someone else had entered the house. Acting solely on impulse she got up, wrapped a towel around her body, and grabbed the kunai sitting next to the sink. She then positioned her body to the side of the door when she heard the bedroom door shut.

"_A thief, maybe?"_ she thought to herself. She scowled, who would be stupid enough to even _think _about stealing from an Uchiha? Let alone enter the largely uninhibited district - most, if not all villagers usually detoured this part of the city anyway.

Her speculations continued to roam, when she heard the mattress, on the other side of the door, creak. She clenched the kunai handle hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Whoever the hell he was, he better have a death wish, because she was going to _kill_ whoever dared to lie on HER bed. So, forgetting her current clothing condition, the roseate-haired kunoichi discreetly pulled the door open and got into her fighting stance, prepared to attack the bas-...

...tard. _"It's not an intruder - dammit!"_ Now where did that thought come from? She supposed a part of her longed for a fight.

She stopped when she realized that she was staring at no one other than the Uchiha prodigy himself. He was sitting on his bed, with a scroll in one hand, and rubbing his right arm with the other. Sakura almost gasped when saw the large gash on it, but her confusion must have kept her voice still. Her body didn't move even when she felt his coal-dark eyes on her, her own gaze transfixed, searching his body for any more wounds.

"Sakura," he spoke taking note of the kunai in her hand, which she promptly dropped on a side table as she made her way over to him.

"Let me see your right arm, Sasuke-kun," she asked in a firm voice, the way she usually spoke to her patients right before healing them on the field.

He stared at her with a look of what she interpreted as disbelief, then turned his head back to his scroll, and she noticed a tinge of red gracing his cheeks. "Idiot," he muttered, "get dressed, first."

She finally realized her clothing situation again as she pulled the short towel closer to her body. "Geez, Sasuke-kun! You could have told me earlier!" She could feel her own cheeks burning now.

She quickly started getting embarrassed because of the way the stoic male had reacted, and now was becoming angry because of it. Ever since her training with the Godaime had commenced years ago, having vulnerable emotions felt a bit alien to her, and she hated the feeling. She was honestly too stubborn for her own good.

The Uchiha grabbed a shirt from his bedside table and threw it at the young woman who was _tomato-red _in the face and paying him no heed. Thus, she was slightly surprised when she noticed that she couldn't see anything but black in front of her eyes.

At first she thought that the lights had gone out, but then quickly realized that she had a shirt on her head. And just as rapidly, she backtracked her steps to the bathroom to change.

Her husband just gave a weary sigh, as he held in any chuckles that might be willing to escape.

* * *

Shortly after, Sakura was dressed in one of Sasuke's shirts and a pair of her black shorts. His shirt, unfortunately, was almost longer than her shorts, but she didn't seem to care much about that as she ordered him to take off his shirt for her post-mission inspections. 

She tried not to take long moments of time staring at his well-sculpted body as she ran her hand over his wounds. Even if they were technically married, it would be just as embarrassing to get caught drooling over his beauty, as when they were still twelve year-olds playing a one-sided cat and mouse game.

As she was forcing herself to stay focused, an important question occured to her which she voiced, "How come you came home so early?"

Sasuke turned away from his scroll and turned to the medic nin who was currently gathering gauze from a nearby drawer.

"The informant turned out to be a dud. There wasn't a sound ninja in sight." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"But we did come across carefully laid out traps in the area. The informant's going to be interrogated by Ibiki. That is - as soon as we find him." He turned his head back to his scroll.

"But Sasuke-kun, I know you," she replied drily. "And I know that a few traps would never get you in this condition."

She poked his right forearm, which would have caused him to yelp and jerk away in pain, but this was the Uchiha we're talking about. He simply scowled and let out a low hiss. Even though she had just healed it, it still hurt like hell.

"That was an accident," he explained. "That new kid wouldn't dodge the damn kunai in time, and lucky me, I just happened to be the only one around the fool."

Sakura giggled. "Aw, _Sasu-chan _has a soft side after all! I'll be sure to tell Naruto, next chance I get," she added, making a mental note.

Sasuke glared at her, but it was of no use since she was clearly avoiding his eye contact - a trick she learned by experience.

"Anyway," she said, getting up from the bed, and gathering medical supplies, "I'm glad you're home in one piece."

"_Even though your dignity probably isn't,"_ Inner Sakura added.

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her closer. "You're not the only one..."

He gently pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her down towards his person. They pulled apart and she wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting the medical supplies which had scattered about the floor.

**End**

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is old. This was actually first set as a drabble - **two years ago** - to practice my character interaction. That's why it sucks. I still want a review, though. So go ahead and flame me or something - just do it! 


End file.
